James
James *'Number': 5 *'Class': L&YR Hughes Class 28 experiment featuring a leading pony truck and larger driving wheels. Later paired with a 3500g Fowler tender *'Designer': George Hughes *'Builder': Horwich Works *'Built': 1912/13 *'Configuration': 2-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1924-5 James is a red mixed-traffic L&YR Class 28 engine who can sometimes be vain and boastful. All the same, he means well and is a hard worker. Bio in the Railway Series James was designed by George Hughes and built at Horwich Works in 1912/13. He was an experiment of the 28 class as he was fitted with a leading pony truck in an attempt to cure "nose diving" when at speed. Additionally he was fitted with 5'6" driving wheels over the 28 class's 5'1" standard and possibly, unlike the rest of the class had his sand boxes tucked below the extended running plate out of sight. In 1924-5, James was sold to Sir Topham Hatt for mixed traffic duties, at which time he was still painted in mixed-traffic black. After his first accident, he was rebuilt with proper brakes and a Fowler tender (due to his old one being badly wrecked from the crash) and repainted red with gold stripes and black lining. He was troublesome when he returned, ruining Sir Topham Hatt's new top-hat with his steam and jarring his coaches so much that a brake pipe leaked. He was threatened with being painted blue (which James detests), but later promised to be useful again and made the worst trucks on the line behave after being given a second chance. He also pulled the express for Gordon when the latter was switched off the main line and went on strike along with Gordon and Henry. He later made rude remarks about Henry when he was using special coal, called Toby and Henrietta 'dirty objects' and subsequently got into an accident with some tar wagons. James was of the opinion that he would pull the Royal Train, much to the scepticism of the others due to the time he became stuck on Gordon's Hill. Later, James became a runaway when two naughty boys fiddled with his controls and was rescued by Edward. He and Gordon played a joke on Percy by convincing him of the existence of backing signals. Upon Duck's arrival, Percy and the newcomer blocked James and the other big engines out of the shed as revenge for teasing them. When Diesel arrived on trial, James earned the nickname "Rusty Red Scrap-Iron". James, like Henry and Gordon, were turned against Duck, but were sorry after receiving proof of his innocence. When Duncan was grumbling with Rusty, James boasted to the little engine that he sent Diesel packing (which of course was done by The Fat Controller). When work began to increase steadily on the railway, James and the others started to complain about it, leading The Fat Controller to buy a goods engine from Scotland, only to receive two. After Donald crashed into a signal box and was in need of repair, James had to handle the goods work for Donald, much to his annoyance, leading him to bump the trucks around and being tricked by The Spiteful Brakevan, needing to be helped up the hill by Douglas. James stood beside the Scottish twins when they were worried about being sent away and cheered with the rest when they were to stay. Later, James told Duck not to listen to BoCo about bees, claiming that they were only insects after all and he could whoosh them away easily, only to be stung by one the very next morning. James was one of the first engines to know about Oliver and praised the Great Western Railway engine so much he got puffed in the smoke box. Years later, James was still sceptical to diesel engines, with BoCo and Bear as the exception. He got crossed line with his well wagons on a foggy day and his injector froze in the winter, so he had to be rescued by a diesel from the works, who was so friendly that James gave up his prejudice with diesels. James once reluctantly doubled the express with Henry when the green engine needed an overhaul at the works, saying two engines on one train is definitely an "over haul". James was the engine chosen to collect the Thin Clergyman's bust, reported the collapse of Henry's Tunnel and attended the Thin Clergyman's 100th anniversary. Bio in the Television Series According to The Adventure Begins, James arrived on Sodor some time after Gordon, at which time he was painted black. His wooden brakes were prone to catching fire and he had trouble stopping quickly; if anyone noticed a burning smell from his brakes, he would deny smelling anything out of the ordinary. James originally owned Annie and Clarabel and believed The Fat Controller would soon give him his own branch line. James acted as a bully towards Thomas when the tank engine first arrived, but soon after gained some respect for him. They became close friends following James' accident. Some Troublesome Trucks made his wooden brakes catch fire, prompting Thomas to chase after him. James' guard attempted to couple Thomas to the back of the train to slow James down, but as this failed, James could not stop and came off the rails at a bend, scratching his paintwork and destroying most of his trucks. Thomas fetched Jerome and Judy, who lifted James back onto the rails. Thomas then took James to the Steamworks for repairs. When James returned as a splendid red engine, Thomas and Edward did not recognise him. Upon declaring he was ready for his coaches, James realised that his coaches were now Thomas' and the little tank engine now had his own branch line. James has had several mishaps, most of them caused by his pride of his paintwork. While using Toad as a brakevan on a mainline goods train, he refused to slow down. When a coupling snapped, his train rolled down Gordon's Hill uncontrollably. Toad was able to stop the train before colliding with Thomas, who was pulling a special train with Sir Topham Hatt and his mother. Another incident occurred during a flood in the winter, when James and Rocky inadvertently knocked down a signal. When they stopped to rescue Duck from a flooded track, Oliver was unaware that the track was occupied. He saw them at the last minute, but it was too late to avoid a collision. Immediately afterwards, Percy came around the bend and ran into Oliver. James owned up to Sir Topham Hatt, admitting he should have waited for Rocky to be secured properly before leaving. In Tale of the Brave, James teases Percy for being afraid of monsters. One night, he gets asked to pull The Flying Kipper since Henry is on the mainland. As he is pulling the train, he hears a voice saying hello to him. It is Gator, but James cannot see his face in the dark. James gets scared by his unusual shape and races away, only to end up derailing at the Fenland track. The other engines tease him about his accident, so James decides to play a trick on Percy so he will be teased instead. That night, when Percy is taking the mail, James uses the Scrap Monster to scare Percy. The next day, he tries to apologise to Percy, but Percy will not forgive him. The two engines later meet at the Clay Pits and James decides to show Percy how brave he can be. He puffs into the pits looking for the monster, not noticing his whistle is shaking the cliffs. He sees a dinosaur skeleton sticking out of the cliff wall and races backwards as fast as he can. But his whistling had started a landslide, so Percy pushed him forward and they raced to safety. Once Percy had been repaired, James apologised for teasing him. In "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure", James teases Thomas for not waking up after having raced against Bertie and Henry for thinking he saw a ghostly sailboat before Salty tells him, along with Edward and Henry, about a "lost pirate". In the nineteenth season, he and Gordon had heard about "Geoffrey". Later, James and Thomas were to work together to take football fans to and from Dryaw, but ended up causing trouble because they were trying to see whether reds or blues were the best. James later came off the rails near a stone bridge and Philip rescued him by positioning himself underneath James. Persona James is very proud of his splendid red paintwork. He hates pulling trucks and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, naughty and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Toby. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. James was the last engine to retain a prejudice against diesels. However, after stalling on a cold day, he was rescued by the Works Diesel and James had to admit that nothing was wrong with diesels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Despite everything else, James has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like everybody else, wants to be a responsible, reliable and really useful engine on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Basis In The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, it is stated that James is based on a Class 28 locomotive from the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Works, itself a development of the Class 27. The Class 28 engines were designed by George Hughes and had Belpaire fireboxes, a Schmidt superheater and an extended footplate and sandbox. Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck has pointed out that James strongly resembles a G&SWR "Austrian Goods" 2-6-0 from the Glasgow and South Western Railway, but with the addition of a Belpaire firebox. At any rate, the Reverend W. Awdry used an engine of this class to represent James on his model railway. It is possible that he rejected this prototype for James' official "biography" on the grounds that an English locomotive would be more likely to end up on Sodor. Livery James was originally painted in L&YR's mixed traffic black with red lining before his accident and was given his red coat with yellow stripes and black lining to cheer him up. Sometime during the 1960s, James' black lining was repainted blue and gold. James has the number "5" painted in bright yellow with a blue border on his tender sides. In the television series, James has always been painted North Western Railway red with gold stripes and black lining, with three exceptions: in the tenth season episode The Green Controller, when he was painted yellow and black, like a bumblebee, on Percy's orders. Then, in the thirteenth season episode, Tickled Pink, James was painted in a pink undercoat. Though he was painted red in his official debut episode, he was painted in his black livery from the Railway Series in The Adventure Begins and had lining on the back of his tender. This disappeared when he was given his red livery. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. James' Twins The Mid-Hants Railway repainted a Southern Railway N Class 2-6-0, No. 31874, into the livery of James. The engine retained this colour scheme for many years and participated in the Railway Series Golden Jubilee celebrations at the National Railway Museum. However, following the withdrawal of the N Class in 1998, the Mid-Hants Railway quickly repainted its cousin-engine, a Southern Railway U Class 2-6-0, No. 31625, into James for the 1999 season. After the withdrawal of the U Class, the N Class reprised its role as James, only wearing a face during Thomas events. However, due to the fact that both of these engines were privately owned, they left the Mid-Hants Railway in 2014. For the Mid-Hants Railway's "Steam Railway" supported gala in September 2012, it was decided to repaint N Class No. 31874 in wartime black to carry its Southern identity of No. 1874; this means that James will no longer appear at the Thomas events at the Watercress Line. However, the repainting of the engine created a stir among railway enthusiasts, who felt that it was wrong to paint a historic main line locomotive in such a garish livery. Nevertheless, the locomotive was popular with the railway's younger visitors. On the East Lancashire Railway, the unrestored LMS 2MT 2-6-0 No. 46428 has been painted as James, although his face only appears during Day Out with Thomas events. James on the Big Screen James was voiced by Susan Roman in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the film, James was present when Diesel 10 first arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. He was also at the Smelter's Yard when Diesel 10 arrived with Junior. He almost got thrown into the smelting pit by Diesel 10, but luckily Junior used his gold dust to teleport them to a spot near the magic buffers, where Mr. Conductor was waiting. Appearances Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Susan Roman (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Fabrice Trojani (France; eighth season onwards) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Masashi Ebara (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Simone Crisari (Italy) * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Mario Castañeda (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Wanja Gerick (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Tobias Schmidt (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards excluding Day of the Diesels) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) * Asaf Corman (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Lucas Gama (Brazil; seventeenth season onwards) * Ulisses Bezerra (Brazil; Tale of the Brave only) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * A large-scale working replica of James, along with replicas of Thomas, Percy, Harold and Jack, was created by BBC Visual Effects for a tour in 2003. The battery powered locomotive is listed in the 2004 Guinness Book of Records as the largest model railway engine ever built, at 2.64 x 1.5 x 6.52 metres. * In Toby's New Whistle, James revealed that he once had a three-chimed whistle. * In the television series, James has been painted four different liveries, more than any other engine. * One of James' models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). Another model was sold to an unknown buyer. * In an interview with SiF, Andrew Brenner stated James was one of his favourite characters, along with Toby, Bill and Ben. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for James on his DAA Management Page. * James' whistle is a low G and middle D flat chime. * James has undergone numerous modifications through the television series, including: ** Season 3: *** His brake pipe now faces downwards. ** Season 4: *** His whistle sound changed to a higher-pitched version of Duck's, except in Bowled Out. ** Season 5: *** His whistle changed back to how it originally sounded. *** His brake pipe now faces upwards. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** His bufferbeam rivets were removed. *** His brake pipe now faces downwards again. *** The curve on James' cab lining is shallower. ** Season 6: *** His safety valve disappeared. ** Season 10: *** The rivets on his buffers disappeared. *** His buffers were moved down slightly. ** Season 12: *** His signature crow's feet disappeared. ** Hero of the Rails: *** He increased in size, making the top of his boiler the same height as Gordon's. His cab, funnel and tender were also scaled up accordingly, though his cab roof became rounder and his front cab windows became slightly smaller. *** The lining on his cab changed shape slightly. *** His signature crow's feet reappeared. ** Season 17: *** He gained lamps on his front and tender. ** The Adventure Begins: *** External brake shoes with wooden blocks were added on his rear driving wheels. Following his accident, he still had his brake shoes, but the wood blocks were replaced. This change only appeared in this special. *** His brake pipe now faces upwards again. *** His side rods became silver. Category:2-6-0 Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:The Main Line Category:North Western Railway Merchandise * ERTL (normal, metallic and Gold Rail; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions, some discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued normal, metallic, Buzz Buzz and lights and sounds) * My First Thomas (normal, talking and interactive) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, talking and "Busy Bee" livery; discontinued outside Asia) * TOMY Pullbacks * TrackMaster (normal, greatest moments, talking, flip face, RC and "Busy Bee" livery) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Lionel Trains (G scale (discontinued) and O gauge) * Tomix Trains * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (normal and with Santa hat; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Take-n-Play (normal, talking and pull back) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Trading Cards * Tomica * Woody Capsule Series * Capsule Plarail (normal, metallic, Buzz Buzz, bee livery and football team colours) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Wedgwood China Merchandise (money box) * Pez * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along * Thomas Aquadraw * Pullback Racers * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Boss (normal, with yellow express coach; Busy Bee, with Fuel Tanker; pull back; discontinued) * Limited Edition Collection * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis (classic, metallic, dino, neon, advent calendar, warriors, graffiti and DC super friends; Core Moments: Bumble Bee) * Rail Rollers * Bath Toys * Choro-Q * MV Sports (with station; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued; re-released; re-discontinued) Gallery File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|Awdry's model of James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG|James in his original black livery File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.png|James as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:Rock'n'RollRS4.png|James with Duncan as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Buzz,BuzzRS5.png|James as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:CentenaryRS2.png|James as illustrated by Clive Spong File:Jamesblack1979annual.jpg File:DirtyObjects1979Annual.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(annualstory)1.png|James incorrectly depicted as an LMS Fowler 4F 0-6-0 File:ThomasandtheBadDog3.jpg|James as illustrated by Ken Stott File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)42.png|James in the first season File:OldIron31.png|James in the second season File:OldIron32.png|James' cab File:PercyandtheSignal23.jpg File:Buzz,Buzz77.png|James with a red nose File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James in the third season File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|James with Henry in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:SleepingBeauty69.png|James in the fourth season File:PaintPotsandQueens14.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png|James' whistle File:ABetterViewforGordon23.png|James in the fifth season File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees53.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.png|James and the Hot Air Balloon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon43.png|James in the sixth season File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James in the seventh season File:GordonAndSpencer15.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat7.jpg|James in the eighth season File:SpicAndSpan55.png File:CallingAllEngines!159.png|James covered in coal dust File:TobyFeelsLeftOut42.png|James in the ninth season File:KeepingUpwithJames23.png|James' wheels File:KeepingUpwithJames48.png File:FollowThatFlour10.png|James in the tenth season File:TheGreenController8.png|James in his busy bee livery File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|James in the eleventh season File:SirHandelInCharge67.png File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png|James in The Great Discovery File:JamesWorksItOut10.png|James in the twelfth season File:JamesWorksItOut38.png|James with a CGI face File:HeroOfTheRails47.png|James in full CGI File:CreakyCranky37.png|James in the thirteenth season File:TickledPink31.png|James in his pink undercoat File:MistyIslandRescue424.png|James in Misty Island Rescue File:PingyPongyPickUp58.png|James in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sHealthandSafety5.png File:HappyHiro3.png|James in the fifteenth season File:StuckonYou52.png File:BlueMountainMystery465.png|James in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor41.png|James in the sixteenth season File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor80.png|James' whistle in CGI File:MuddyMatters18.png File:KingoftheRailway210.png|James in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway516.png File:ThePhantomExpress39.png|James in the seventeenth season File:TheSmellyKipper83.png|James at the washdown File:TaleOfTheBrave353.png|James in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave475.png|James derailed at the Fenland Track File:Toad'sAdventure21.png|James in the eighteenth season File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches88.png File:TheAdventureBegins321.png|James in his black livery in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins558.png|James' wheels in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins559.png|James in his red livery in The Adventure Begins File:Redsvs.Blues2.png|James in the nineteenth season File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png|James in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:BubblingBoilers168.png File:Who'sThatEngineJames6.png|James' number five File:Who'sThatEngineJames7.png File:James'ModelSpecification.PNG|James' model specifications File:JamesNitrogenStudios.png|James at Nitrogen Studios File:JamesHaraModelRailway.jpg|James' model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png File:Jameswithnameboard.png|James with nameboard File:TheWhistleSong7.png|James blowing his whistle File:RareJamesnameplate.jpg File:JamesMrConductor'sThomasTales.png File:JamesNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of James' Trackside Tunes namecards from James and the Trouble with Trees File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From A Better View for Gordon File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Thomas and the Rumours File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From Cranky Bugs File:Jamesfirstseasonpromo.png File:JamesandtheOldCoaches.PNG File:JamesSeason3Promo.png File:JamesFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Jamespromo.PNG File:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png File:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg File:JamesandPercyPromo.png File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry and Harold File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:JamesCGIPromo2.png File:JamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesCGIPromo3.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo5.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo6.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo7.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo3.png File:Head-OnJamesPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of James File:JamesSeason13promo.png File:BlackJamesPromo.png|Black James promo File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Thomas and James File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png|Percy and James File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Reg File:WinterWatch4.png File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo.png|James at Brendam Docks promo File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo.jpg|James at Knapford promo File:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesKnapfordPromo.PNG File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg|CGI promo of James and Gordon at Brendam Docks File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Thomas,JamesandHaroldattheWindmillDrawingPromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Harold at the windmill File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th promo with Thomas and Stanley File:JamesandPercyCGIpromo.png|Promo with Percy File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:JamesTheAdventureBeginsPromo.png|The Adventure Begins promo File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:JamesIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|James illustrated by Elizabeth Yune File:James'Facemask.jpg|One of James' face masks File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James in a learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure16.jpg|James in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)80.jpg|James in Trouble on the Tracks File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet13.PNG|James in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:JamesintheSnowPostcard.jpg|James as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|James, Gordon and Henry as illustrated by David Palmer File:OldIron(magazinestory)4.png|James in a magazine story File:1986JamesArtwork.jpg|1986 artwork File:JamesERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:ThomasandJamesEasterpromo.png|Easter promo featuring James File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine5.png|James in an annual story File:HelloThomasandJames4.jpg|James in Hello Thomas and James File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|James and Edward at a Day Out With Thomas event File:OigawaRailwayJames.jpg|James at Oigawa Railway in Japan File:ZigZagRailwayJames.PNG|James at the Zig Zag Railway File:BigLiveTour7.png|James at Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:TheTrainShedPark11.jpg|The Train Shed James File:ThomasLandJapanMazeBuzzBuzz.jpg|James at the Thomas Land Maze File:ThomasLandJapanJames.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanJames.jpeg File:ThomasLandJapanCircusMaze.jpeg File:BuzzBuzzThomasEvent2002.jpeg|James from Buzz Buzz at the Thomas Event 2002 File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|James from Jack Frost at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|Drayton Manor James File:JamesThomasLandUSA.jpg|James at Thomas Land Edaville File:JamesatDrusillasPark.jpg|James at Drusillas Park File:JapaneseJamesVendingMachine.jpg|A James themed vending machine in Japan File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|James at Thomas Town Six Flags File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLJames.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalJames.jpg|Original ERTL File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL 2-pack with the Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLJames&TheOldCoaches.jpg|ERTL 2-pack with the Old Coaches File:ERTLGoldRailJames.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLminatureJamesstickerface.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLminatureJamesstickerfacekeyring.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLWindUpJames.jpg|ERTL Wind-up File:WoodenRailwayoriginalJames.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayJamesprototype.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:JamesWooden.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013James.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 2002 Battery Powered James File:WoodenRailwayPowerdJames2.jpeg File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesJames.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayLights&SoundsJames.jpg|Lights and Sounds Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Wooden Railway File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG|2003 Wooden Railway Buzz Buzz File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of James File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|Wooden Railway James Lights the Way File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleJames.png|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle James File:WoodenRailwayJames'RoaringDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway Roaring Delivery File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary black James File:WoodenEarlyEngineersJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz Wooden Railway Set with heat sensitive red nose File:TOMYJames.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|TOMY James (Original) File:Plarail2014James.jpg|Motor Road and Rail 2014 File:Plarail2013TalkingJames.jpg|2013 talking James File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Busy Bee File:TomyJamesandtheMerryGoRound.jpeg|James and the Merry go round File:PlarailBeesChasingAlongWithJamesFrieghtCarSet.jpg|Bees chasing along with James File:PlarailJamesAndPastureCars.jpg|Plarail James and Pasture Cars File:PlarailRingingJamesinTekoro.jpg|TOMY Free rolling File:TrackMasterJames.png|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterJames.png|2014 TrackMaster File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster prototype File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster R/C File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster James Goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterSnowClearingJames.jpg|TrackMaster Snow Clearing James File:2015TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.jpg|TrackMaster Busy Bee James File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|TrackMaster Talking James File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed James File:TrackMasterScaredJames.jpg|TrackMaster Scared James File:TOMYPullbackJames.jpg|TOMY Pullback James File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Take Along Buzz Buzz File:Wind-upJames.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upBlackJames.png|Wind-up black James File:WindUpAngryJames.jpg|Wind-up angry James File:Wind-upSurprisedJames.png|Wind-up surprised James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|Wind-up King of the Railway James File:Wind-upMetallicJames.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:Wind-upShinyJames.jpg|Wind-up Shiny File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Wind-up party James File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Wind-up Buzz Buzz File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Wind-up Buzz Buzz File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Wind-up James and the colours File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Wind-up pink James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Wind-up Busy Bee James File:WindUpSuprisedShinyJames.jpg|Wind-up surprised metallic File:WindUpSilverJames.jpg|Wind-up Silver James File:Wind-upGoldJames.jpg|Wind-up Gold James File:PezJamesandPercy.jpg|Pez James and Percy File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTake-AlongJames.jpg|Metallic File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayJames.jpg|2010 James File:Take-n-Play2013James.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015James.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayJamesandtheFlyingKipper.jpg|Take-n-Play James and the Flying Kipper File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|Take-n-Play James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.png|Prototype Take-n-Play Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.JPG|Take-n-Play Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.png|Take-n-play Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJameswithCastleCrest.jpg|Take-n-play Talking James with Castle Crest File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 Talking James File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Take-n-play Pull 'n' Zoom James File:CollectibleRailwayJames.jpg|Collectible Railway File:BrioJames.jpg|Brio File:LEGOJames.jpg|LEGO File:WedgewoodJames.jpg|Wedgwood China Merchandise money box in the shape of James File:MegabloksJames.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksJamesontheMove.jpg|Mega Bloks with windmill File:MegabloksJameswithmatchingbridge.jpg|Mega Bloks with bridge File:MegaBloks2014James.jpg File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannJames.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyJames.jpg|Hornby File:TomixJames.jpg|Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionJames.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasJames.jpg|My First Thomas model File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingJames.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking James File:NakayoshiJames.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQJames.jpg|Choro-Q File:2012TomicaJames.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaBusyBeeJames.jpg|Tomica Busy Bee James File:JamesTomica.jpg|Original Tomica File:DeAgostiniJames.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECJames.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiTECSMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Bandai TEC File:MotorizedRailwayJames.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsJames.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:PushAlongJames.jpg|Push Along File:DiablockJames.jpg|Diablock File:JamesAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:JamesPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:TOMYJamesBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:JamesBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:OriginalTOMYPushNGoJames.jpg|Original Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:Press&GoJames.jpg|Press 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsJames.JPG|Push N Sounds File:PressNGoJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpeg|Press 'n' Go James Goes Buzz Buzz File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsPullbackPufferJames.jpg|Pullback Puffer File:RailRumblerJames.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:DepartingNowJames.png|Departing Now File:MicroRubberJames.jpg|Micro Rubber File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersJames.PNG|Rail Rollers File:LimitedEditionCollectionJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionBuzzBuzzJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Buzz Buzz File:InteractiveLearningRailwayJames.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:PicoPicoJames.jpg|Pico Pico File:MinisClassicJames.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisMetallicJames.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisMetallicJamesPrototype.jpg|Minis (Metallic prototype) File:MinisDinoJames.jpg|Minis (Dino) File:MinisNeonJames.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisWarriorJames.jpg|Minis (Warriors) File:MinisAdventCalendarJames.png|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisTheFlashJames.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; The Flash) File:MinisBumbleBeeJames.png|Minis (Bumble Bee) File:MinisBlowPopJames.jpg|Minis (Blow pop) File:LionelJamesLionChiefSet.jpg|Lionel James LionChief Set File:LionelGScaleJames.jpg|Lionel G-scale James File:Lionel1993James.jpg|Lionel James (1993) File:Lionel1993JamesTrainSet.JPG|Lionel James set (1993) File:LionelJames.jpg|Lionel James File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJames.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:JamesStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:JamesStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesChinese.png|Chinese library book File:JamesStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish library book File:JamesStoryLibraryGreek.jpg|Greek library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean library book File:James2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:JamestheSplendidRedEngine.jpg|James the Splendid Red Engine File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle2.jpg|Block Puzzle File:JamesTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg See also * Category:Images of James Category:2-6-0 Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:The Main Line Category:North Western Railway